


Bloom

by Just__Sparks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: "....love bloomed unbidden in their chests."





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is just a quick thing I jotted down, and accidentally posted in the wrong place while tired one night, so I'm reposting it as its own piece.  
> Hope someone enjoys.  
> Sparks
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Trembling hands grazed skin as they slid upwards against the bareness that was hidden by the familiar cream tunic that remained between Merlin and Arthur’s naked form. Battle-hardened muscles flexed beneath tentative touch, whilst Merlin’s eyes remained locked with Arthur’s. Neither spoke, for fear of shattering the incandescence of this divergence from their normal routine.

Trepid respirations filled the air as the two men regarded one another.

Arthur lifted his left hand and placed it on Merlin’s waist; an involuntary whimper escaped him at the firm touch.

“May I?”

The request escaped Arthur’s lips in a shaky whisper.

Merlin nodded.

A sword-hewn hand grasped the left side of his face, urging Merlin forward as Arthur rubbed the rough pad of his thumb against Merlin’s cheek. With no desire to deny him, Merlin closed his eyes and did as he was asked - lips collided then love bloomed unbidden in their chests.


End file.
